Un nombramiento esperado
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Muchos años lo presiono para que lo nombrase Agente, pero cuando lo iba a hacer algo sucedió… ahora a transcurrido un año, desde aquello, y Zed y Kay no están en la agencia, de hecho están en un rancho llamado "Never Land".


"**Un nombramiento esperado"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Muchos años lo presiono para que lo nombrase Agente, pero cuando lo iba a hacer algo sucedió… ahora a transcurrido un año, desde aquello, y Zed y Kay no están en la agencia, de hecho están en un rancho llamado "Never Land".

**Disclaimer:** Hombres de negro no me pertenece, tampoco el Agente M…

* * *

-¿Dónde rayos se metieron Zed y Kay?.-Preguntó Jay a un agente que iba pasando por ahí. El hombre estaba desconcertado al no ver a los dos agentes, después de haber vuelto de una misión que le habían encargado a él solo. Todos los agentes habían estado ocupados el último año y él no había comprendido la razón de aquello…

-Dijeron que iban a salir, agente Jay, ya volverán, no se preocupe.-Habló sencillamente el agente antes de alejarse para seguir con sus asuntos. Jay soltó un bufido de frustración, no le agradaba no saber las cosas que planificaban esos dos viejos.

(…)

-Pensé que me iría yo antes que él…-Murmuro Zed a Kay. Los dos hombres estaban sentados en un prado verde frente a una gran mansión, que era rodeada por líneas de un tren. Era una tierra llamada Never Land…

-Nadie lo pensó, Zed…-Murmuro Kay. Ya había transcurrido un año desde ese incidente, desde que se llamara a una ambulancia para intentar salvar a uno de sus hombres más importantes.

-Siempre me pidió que lo hiciera agente…-Dijo con pesadez el hombre más viejo.-Siempre cumplía las misiones que le daba, nunca se quejó por lo complicadas que fuesen, era comparado a ti en su nivel… ahora la agencia está saturada con las misiones que él hacía.-Se lamentó Zed.

-Los dos sabemos que lo ibas a nombrar agente ese día, Zed…-A los dos hombres les pesaba ese hecho, años negándole ser agente a ese muchacho, que ayudo en la agencia desde que tuvo la edad necesaria. Ese muchacho que compaginaba su trabajo artístico junto con sus misiones de la agencia… Ese muchacho que había muerto hace un año, impactando a todo el mundo con su perdida.

-¿Crees que él sabría algo?...-Preguntó Zed con la mirada perdida en la gran mansión, nunca habían entrado a ella, de hecho nunca habían ido a Never Land, a pesar de que el muchacho los había invitado muchas veces, pero ahora ahí estaba… Si iban a hacer lo que iban a hacer, necesitaban hacerlo en un lugar emblemático para aquel muchacho, y ¿qué mejor que el rancho que él construyó?...

-Nunca perdió la esperanza, aunque lo cortaras en las transmisiones… siempre terminaba gritando que quería hacer el agente M… Ese día no hiciste eso… debió sospechar algo…-Dijo Kay levantándose de donde estaba. Zed siguió su ejemplo, no necesitaban a otros agentes en ese momento, con ellos dos estaba bien.

-Bueno… aquí voy…-Susurro Zed antes de enderezarse.-Estamos aquí para nombrar miembro de nuestra organización a un gran hombre, el cual siempre cumplió con sus misiones a la perfección, nunca permitió que sus vidas se mezclaran. Estamos aquí para asignar a nuestro Agente M, desde hoy dejara de ser Michael Jackson, para nuestras organización, para volverse aquel agente que tanto ansió ser…

Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio mirando a su alrededor por lo que parecieron horas… hasta que uno de sus móviles sonó, debían volver a la agencia.

(…)

-¿Dónde andaban?.-Preguntó Jay con el ceño fruncido.

-Tranquilo, tigre.-Dijo Kay dándole una sonrisa socarrona.-No te perdiste acción, sólo de una aburrida conversación entre dos agentes viejos…

-¡Pues hay que hacer algo!... nos falta personal, bueno no es que falte.-Se corrigió Jay.-Sino que hay demasiadas misiones.

-¿Pues qué hacemos aquí? Zed nos requiere en su oficina… hay que hacer las misiones correspondientes al Agente M.-Antes de que Jay le pudiese preguntar quién era dichoso Agente M, que no estaba trabajando, Kay le señalo la fecha en el calendario y comprendió todo…

Hoy era el día en que el agente M fue nombrado, pero también era el día del aniversario de la muerte de aquel Agente…

**.-The End.-**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentario. Acepto críticas. _


End file.
